The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component and a board having the same mounted thereon.
In general, electronic components using a ceramic material, such as a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, or the like, include a ceramic body formed of a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes mounted on surfaces of the ceramic body so as to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Among ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a plurality of dielectric layers stacked therein, internal electrodes disposed to face each other, having one of the dielectric layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor has been widely used as a component for a mobile communications device such as a computer, a personal data assistant (PDA), a mobile phone, or the like, due to advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, easiness of mounting, or the like.
Recently, in accordance with the trend toward high performance, slimness and lightness of electric and electronic devices, electronic components are needed to have a small size, high performance, and high capacitance. Particularly, as a speed of a central processing unit (CPU) has increased and a device has became miniaturized, light, digitalized, and high-functional, research into a technology of implementing characteristics such as miniaturization, thinness, high capacitance, or the like, of the multilayer ceramic capacitor has been actively conducted.
In addition, the multilayer ceramic capacitor has been usefully used as a bypass capacitor disposed in a power supply circuit of a large-scale integration (LSI). The multilayer ceramic capacitor should effectively remove high frequency noise in order to serve as the bypass capacitor. This demand has been further increased in accordance with the trend toward electronic devices having a high frequency. The multilayer ceramic capacitor used as the bypass capacitor may be electrically connected to a mounting pad on a circuit board through soldering, and the mounting pad may be connected to other external circuits through wiring patterns or conductive vias on the circuit board.